


we're just two boys in love (what's so bad?)

by beingthebait



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Puppy Pack, Set after 6B, Theo is a Little Shit, give mason a break, liam is confused, liam's hoodie saves the day, theo is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingthebait/pseuds/beingthebait
Summary: “What?” the chimera snapped, clearly annoyed.“Well, you’re all, you know,buff—but your waist, it’s--it’s sotiny.” Liam blinked. Theo shoved at him.“Shut up. It’s not tiny. You’re tiny. You’re—you’re pocket sized”___OR: Liam can only take pain by kissing.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239





	we're just two boys in love (what's so bad?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts).



> The title is taken from a song called "My best friend does not like me" by CarpetGarden.

Liam _hated_ him.

Liam absolutely _despised_ him. 

Liam hated his slightly-better-looking -post-hell hair, he hated that mole on his left cheek and he hated his insufferable presence. The chimera wasn’t supposed to look like _this_. He was all beautiful color changing eyes and that smirk _oh God the smirk_ (in fact **FUCK** that smirk) and how was his hair even like this? Even before? Were the dread doctors providing him with hair products and those ridiculous tight shirts? Liam could only ever tolerate him in _Liam’s_ hoodies—

“Are you just going to keep staring at me?” Theo mumbled from where he was lying awkwardly on some cold and wet patch of grass in the infamous forest. 

“I was _glaring_ ” Liam snapped. His back ached badly as he tried to prop himself up against a tree. 

The point is Liam hated Theo because he’s the one who got them in this situation in the first place. If only he hadn’t tried to be a hero and take three wolfs bane bullets for Liam by jumping in front of him they both wouldn’t be laying on the uneven ground in the middle of nowhere. At least the hunters thought they were dead and left them to rot.

Theo groaned loudly and threw his head back on the ground. Sometimes Liam thought that Theo got off on annoying him to death.

“Well glaring is also a form of staring” Theo said after a while. He flashed his annoying smirk at Liam. 

Liam frowned and kicked his knee. 

“Are you serious right now? You’re literally dying right now and your first instinct is to bicker with me?” Liam could not believe this guy.

“I am not–” Theo broke off as he coughed up black blood. He propped himself up on his elbow to try not to choke. Liam will _choke him with his own hands_ if they made it out alive.

Liam rolled his eyes. He could kill a puppy, that’s how mad he was. Theo recovered from his fit and stared at Liam, his eyes closed halfway,

“Can you take that pout off your face? You look like a ten year old girl. Permanent pout and that hair” Theo laughed the best he could without compromising his lungs.

Liam frowned. Who does he think he is? “No I cannot, it’s my face.”

Theo snorted,“It’s distracting.” 

A round of shots suddenly fired and Liam gasped. Hunters. They were too close for his liking. He didn’t have to use his werewolf hearing to know where they were.

Liam’s eyes widened, “we have to get you to the truck Theo and I- I have to call Scott before you decide to die.”

“How can I possibly decide to –”

“Shut up!” Liam hissed as he got up slowly, his back ached so badly. He was going to take a long and hot shower as soon as he gets home and then ask Theo to massage his back ( he was good at that).

“Get up” he offered his right hand to Theo who stared up at him dumbly. His eyes were grey now. Liam will seriously have to google color changing eyes when he gets home if that’s even a thing.

“No.”  
Liam yanked his hand back and stared down at Theo in disbelief, “no?! What do you mean no? We have to go before any of the hunters decide to come back and check!”

“No I mean I can’t.” Theo glared up at him “I can’t because my leg won’t heal”

“What do mean it won’t?” 

“Fuck If I know Liam, it just won’t.”

Liam sighed.

This was the worst night of his life.

*

Never in a million years Liam thought that he would be carrying his former enemy (and a complete son of a bitch) bridal style, in his arms. Screw the universe and screw Theo for being his anchor; the universe couldn’t have chosen a more perfect asshole. And why the hell does Scott always have to send Liam with Theo on their missions. Always. It’s been a year since Monroe and her hunters last attacked them so shouldn’t he be paired with someone else this time? Just for a change? Why does it always have to be him?

_“Because he protects you first in a fight. Every time.” Scott had said._

_Protect my ass._

Then he remembers those three bullets still lodged in Theo (who Liam was still carrying by the way) and feels a little guilty about it. 

But Liam didn’t ask for it.

“Get your hand off my arse, Liam.”

He didn’t ask for any of it.  
*  
Liam struggled to open Theo’s truck door and quickly shoved Theo in the back seat. He made sure to slam the door before he hurriedly ran to other side of the truck. He got in and shut the door. Theo was lying halfway with his back against the truck door and his legs crossed to make space for Liam. At least he had the decency to do that. Liam sat facing Theo. Liam was indeed trying not to panic. There was way too much blood for his liking.

He ripped an edge of his t-shirt and wiped some blood off Theo’s face.

“Okay, you’re um, dying.”

“Shut up” Theo groaned.

“Oh my god what do I do? We have to get those bullets out so you can heal.”

Suddenly Liam’s phone rang in his pocket and he stumbled to find it to make it stop ringing. Scott's name flashed on the screen and Liam quickly thanked the once cursed universe in his mind before answering it.

“Scott! I’m so glad you—yes yes we are safe we’re in Theo’s truck, yes in the forest. No he’s not fine. He’s bleeding! It’s really bad Scott he looks like a corpse,”—Theo glared at him—“yes. Yes? What? No I don’t have the antidote!—oh he’s bringing it? Okay great. Scott I told you to stop calling me little wolf. Yes I’ll try to get the bullets out, yes, okay. Yes you too, what? No I’m not saying it back! Oh my god. Are you serious right now??? Scott. Theo is literally dying and you. Ugh, Fine! Love you too! Bring the antidote!” Liam hung up and pocketed his phone.

Theo snorted, _“Love you too”_ he smirked to himself but it didn’t reach his eyes. Liam took a stuttering breath. Deaton had failed him; he never taught Liam how to take bullets out of a living chimera. He was definitely going to steal those candies Deaton keeps on his front desk. He doesn’t deserve them.

Theo groaned in agony. Liam shuddered, “okay let’s do this.”

Theo winced and struggled to sit up. Liam put his left hand on the small of Theo’s back to help him up. Liam gulped,

 _“Oh.”_

“What?” the chimera snapped clearly annoyed.

“Well, you’re all, you know, _buff_ —but your waist, it’s--it’s so _tiny_.” Liam blinked. Theo shoved at him but it did little to nothing as his strength at the moment completely sucked.

“Shut up. It’s not tiny. You’re tiny. You’re—you’re pocket sized”

Liam scowled at him, “I hope you know it’s taking me all my strength to not punch you in the face right now.”

“If you punch me I’ll die. What are you gonna tell Scott when he finds my dead body and your blue omega eyes huh?” Theo scoffed, _“love you too.”_

Without warning Liam pushed his claws in Theo’s shoulder, Theo squeaked. Liam smiled a sweet smile as he retracted his claws which now held a single bullet. He threw the bullet somewhere.

“Give a guy a warning!” Theo threw his head back in pain and it connected with the truck door with a loud thud.

“Alrighty! Where’s the next bullet?” Liam smiled sweetly.

“near—r my abdomen.” Theo groaned loudly.

Liam lifted Theo’s almost torn shirt to locate the wound. Liam gulped and looked up at Theo who still had his eyes closed and his head resting back at the door. Liam stared at his Adams apple for a moment. If he were a vampire that where he’d bite Theo 

_What the fuck dude? get a grip._

Liam shook his head and focused on the bullet wound. He clutched the hem of Theo’s annoyingly tight shirt in his left hand and dug his right into the wound. He pulled out another bullet and threw it somewhere mindlessly.

“How do you feel?” he glanced up at Theo again.

“Like I’m bleeding from three holes, Liam, what do you think?”

“Yeah, well, nobody told you to jump in front of the bullets.” Liam mumbled just to see what his reaction would be but Theo remained suspiciously quiet.

Liam sighed, “Where’s the last one?”

“In my hip.”

“In what?”

“My hip. Do you know basic anatomy?”

Liam froze. Both his hand were still clutching Theo’s (ridiculously tight) blue shirt. He let out a stuttering breath. Theo opened an eye and peeked down at Liam. “Hurry up, _beta_ , no time to waste.” Theo smiled and shut his eyes again, resting his head back on the door once again.

Liam spluttered. He gulped and blinked, tapped his index finger on Theo’s thigh. Okay so this was happening and Liam had no choice. This was absolutely the worst night of his life. He wanted to be back in his room playing video games with Theo not tending his wounds because somehow Theo managed to be even more of an asshole in situations like right now.

“Alright take your pants off.” Liam said and frowned at Theo to get him to do something but he should have known what a bastard Theo is because his next words were:

“Do it yourself, little wolf.”

He should have known Theo won’t let anything go. He just has to mock everything.

Liam rolled his eyes and hesitantly lowered his hands to Theo’s belt but thought that Theo sitting crossed legged would definitely make it difficult to take off his pants. Liam exhaled loudly. Theo opened his eyes to look at him,

“what?”

“Nothing, just—”Liam uncrossed Theo’s legs, grabbing both his ankles with either hands. He gently straightened Theo’s legs and made space in between; he climbed in between his legs and put both of his own legs on either side of Theo’s waist.

Theo straightened his head and blinked straight at Liam. His mouth slightly parted in surprise. 

Liam didn’t acknowledge him but instead fumbled with the buckle of his belt. It gave a successful click and Liam pulled it free. He yanked Theo’s jeans off his right leg and let them hang on his left ankle, leaving him in only his boxers. Liam pushed his claws in the wound and took the bullet out. He threw it on the floor of the truck.

He looked up at Theo who was now staring at him with hooded eyes and a soft smile. Liam smiled back slowly until—

Liam’s eyes widened, “Theo! Theo you’re not healing!” his eyes were filled with panic. Theo broke out of his daze slowly and frowned,

“what?”

“You’re not healing! Oh my god why are you not healing???”

“It’s okay.” Theo whispered and tried to smile but it ended up being a wince.

“It’s not okay! Are you out of your mind? You’re not healing. What’s wrong?”

“It hurts too much to heal, Liam”

Of course. Of course it hurts too much to heal. How could Liam be so stupid? He should have been more alert. His mom would absolutely kill him if he returned without Theo. 

Without thinking Liam pushed his head forward and kissed Theo full on the mouth. Theo made a strangled noise and pushed him back with his good shoulder just as the blank veins of pain had started to appear on Liam’s check.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Theo’s voice was thunder, his breathing fast and his heartbeat hammering in Liam’s ears. He looked so confused that Liam wanted to reach out and embrace him. He looked so small. Liam looked at him with panicked eyes,

“I—I was trying to take your pain. Theo it’s not healing because it hurts too much!”

“Then do it the normal way for fucks sake!”

“It’s the only way I know! Dammit.” Liam threw his hands up.

Theo’s eyes softened. He took a hesitating breath in then composed himself as if he hadn’t showed any emotion at all. He closed both his hand into fists and frowned. “What do you mean it’s the only way you know?” he was glaring at Liam now.

Liam pursed his lips in a thin line then exhaled, “I mean it’s the only way I know to—to take pain. Scott never showed me how to because he thought I already figured it out and it worked with Hayden so I thought. So yeah.” He finished lamely.

“So you just kissed me?” Theo’s voice was full of accusation.

Liam growled. It felt so ridiculous fighting about this when he was almost on Theo’s lap. He felt his fangs threatening to come out.  
“Fucks sake Theo, you’re dying and you won’t heal with all this pain. And if it’s the only way then to hell with it! It doesn’t have to mean anything just let me take your pain!”

Theo frowned and shoved Liam back angrily. He pulled his legs up to rest his chin on them. He looked like a small boy. He was still just a boy, barely an adult, Liam thought.

Without Theo’s legs for support, Liam felt awkward just sitting in the middle so he scooted backwards until his back hit the truck door on the other side. He crossed his legs. He couldn’t believe this. it felt ridiculous being rejected like this. He did offer that it doesn’t have to mean anything.

“no.” Theo whispered.

Liam looked at him perplexed. “no?” worry was evident in Liam’s eyes as he tried to contain his anger but was surprised that it wasn’t there because, well because Theo was in pain and he was just a boy.

“Theo? You have to let me help. Please”

“I can’t, okay?”

“Why?”

“Because.”

They sat in silence then. Theo’s eyes still filled with pain as he rested he chin on his knees and clasped his hands around his legs.

If mason were here, Liam wondered, he would glare at Theo until he gave in. and Corey—Corey would make him no matter what. The past year hadn’t exactly been uneventful. Between Melissa actually offering Theo to take the guest bedroom at her home because she and argent seemed to act like his adoptive parents. _(Theo declined politely though because Liam’s mother offered first and Liam convinced him to live with his family anyway. “Any **friend** of Liam is family to me, Theodore” Jenna had said and winked at the chimera and Theo had **blushed.** )_ Theo bringing Melissa lunch every day at the hospital with his own money even if he didn’t spend a penny on his own lunch meant so much more to her.

Sheriff stilinski asking for Theo’s help with supernatural stuff whenever needed as they bonded over hamburgers instead of the stupid salad stiles forced his dad to include in his diet.

Scott, Lydia and even Derek asking Liam if Theo was doing alright or if he needed anything. Stiles and Theo sitting in the dark watching the last star wars movie together with their mouths parted had to mean something. Mason and Corey inviting Theo with them (including liam) everywhere and accepting him in their own way. Corey actually forgiving Theo for his past.

Theo finally apologizing to the pack about his past actions when his reckless ways to save Liam landed him in a hospital bed, almost dying. The pack telling Theo they believed in second chances. Theo crying when the pack surprised him at his birthday. Theo accompanying Liam’s mom to grocery shopping every Saturday. Theo and mason bonding over their nerdy biology debates. Theo wrapping his arms around Liam unconsciously whenever they slept in the same bed after hours of gaming. Theo stroking Liam’s hair as the beta pretended to sleep (they both knew that Liam was pretending to sleep because he can’t control his heartbeat for shit.)

Theo Theo Theo

Liam looked at him now. 

Theo with his chin on his knees and shuddering breaths.

No no.

Liam couldn’t let Theo die now especially when he had come so far.

“Theo.” Liam whispered as He leaned forward and sat right in front of Theo. He cupped Theo’s face in his own slightly shaking hands and looked at the boy with worried eyes

“What?” Theo sniffed.

“If you don’t let me help you right now I’ll kick your ass.”

“Liam, _no._ ”

Liam exhaled loudly. His mind ran to come up with something and then he blinked. What could Theo possibly want— _oh._

“If you let me help you I will, I will let you have my hoodie.”

“You’re out of your min—”

“The Red one. Your favorite. The one with Dunbar written on its back.”

Theo seemed unconvinced. He frowned and glanced elsewhere.

“Forever?” Theo asked, still frowning.

“Yes, you dumbass. forever.”

Theo glanced down then stared at Liam with a blank look in his eyes.

“Theo, _please.”_

“it doesn’t mean anything.” Theo whispered and sighed. Liam pursed his lips, “it doesn’t have to . . .”

Theo nodded.

Liam wasted no time as he kissed Theo who instantly took a puff of breath in. Black veins of pain appeared on Liam’s cheeks as they skidded up. He put his right hand on Theo’s cheek as his left rested on the side of Theo’s chest. Theo loosely crossed his legs and Liam climbed in his lap. Theo’s hands on his waist were warm warm warm. They kissed for a few seconds and then pulled away. Theo released a sigh of relief. 

A series of knocks sounded on the truck door on Liam’s side. He looked back to find mason with wide and panicked eyes. He raised a green vial of potion in his hand. Liam scrambled off Theo’s lap and hurriedly threw the truck door open and took the antidote carefully from mason into both his hands. Mason climbed in the driver’s seat and looked back at the two boys.

“Okay!” Mason panted, “Theo you have to sip it slowly—“ Mason threw his hands up as Theo aggressively gulped the green fluid.  
Liam laughed.

Mason started the truck and drove with both his hands gripping the wheel. Liam averted his eyes from mason and looked at Theo who was already observing him. Liam smiled awkwardly,“Your eyes are beautiful—“

“Oh god shut up.” Theo rolled his eyes and gripped Liam’s waist with both his hands.

“I thought you were an atheist— ” Liam’s sentence got muffled in puffed breaths as Theo captured his lips with his own. Mason snorted from the front. 

Liam pulled back after a few seconds, confused, “oh does it still hurt?”

Theo smiled a closed mouthed smile and glanced down between them, “no.”

Liam grinned and climbed in Theo’s lap once again as he smooched Theo full on the mouth.

“Fucking finally.” Mason laughed, “idiots.”

Liam smiled in the kiss.

_This was the best night of his life._

**Author's Note:**

> thanku for reading!  
> please leave a kudos if you liked it! yell at me in any language i do know how to use google translate >,<


End file.
